


Без (лишних) слов

by MaggyLu



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Filming, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyLu/pseuds/MaggyLu
Summary: Ничего нового: у Криса есть сценарий, у Криса есть финансирование, у Криса есть желание снять фильм.У Криса есть кандидат на главную роль, и это его пугает.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PWP c некоторым намеком на сюжет.  
> ООС героев, ООС событий, ООС кино, ООС съемочного процесса.  
> ООС всего, что только можно.  
> ООС ООСа. 
> 
> Не пострадало ни одно живое существо, кроме авторских тараканов. 
> 
> Огромная благодарность и вечная признательность моей бете Kaitrin.

Вот же гребаная дрянь!

Совершенно однозначно — тонкий пластик скрывал историю, от которой кому-то вроде Криса не отмахнуться одним усилием воли. Это понимал он сам, это понимала Марла, поэтому и не посмела сунуть сценарий ему в руки, а украдкой оставила на столе после слишком бурной вечеринки. И это был тот самый случай, когда сходятся звезды и находятся деньги у пары или тройки продюсерских компаний.

Поэтому Крис который час подряд барабанил пальцами по рулю, наивно надеясь в ответном стуке дождя расслышать одобрение. Вот же дерьмо! И самое страшное — при надлежащем приложении усилий это было очень перспективное дерьмо.

Блестящая папка прожигала дыру в диване и что-то вроде «да пошла ты, Марла, со своим сценарием в такую-то даль» — было бы грубым ответом, а самое главное — нечестным. И именно от этого все внутренности скручивало в узел, а вовсе не от пары-тройки лишних глотков прошлой ночью.

Всецело безвыходным было и то, что Крис уже представлял первую сцену, да так ясно, словно сам смотрел свой новый фильм не далее как час назад.

Неудивительно, что он сделал вид, будто глупая розовая папка затерялась при уборке после вечеринки и разразился слишком неестественным смехом, когда Марла поинтересовалась, не находил ли он чего странного между пустых бутылок и корочек лайма.

А еще Крис ненавидел врать. Но с легкостью, выработанной годами и тысячами интервью, умел это делать. И почему-то даже считалось, что он искренен, непосредственен и чересчур откровенен, за что ему не раз прилетало от каждого публициста. «Похоже, кто-то оставил там свою гетеросексуальность и бумажник», — отшутился он тогда, и Марла, кажется, немного обиделась, но виду не подала и удовлетворилась многослойным и очень крепким коктейлем в лобби отеля. А позже он, позабыв о времени, сидел в припаркованной на обочине машине, тупо пялясь на серое небо и странно безлюдную улицу, и видел по углам лобового стекла цифры хронометража, убогий интерьер сцены и, с наездом всех камер попеременно, глаза Артура, главного героя — с потяжелевшими нижними веками, влажными ресницами, расширенными от ужаса зрачками — постепенно меняющие цвет от грозового серого до почти прозрачного, безнадежного, бездумного, обреченного. И, блядь, это были не его собственные глаза!

И вот досада — если обмолвиться хоть словом, дернуть самые кончики ниточек связей и слухов, которые так быстро распространяются в их среде, начать искать деньги и перекраивать свой график, чтобы уложиться в минимальное время подготовки, съемок и пост-продакшна, то…

Крис был уверен, что к его двери выстроится на пробы половина Лос-Анджелеса — от юных порочных мальчиков, не брезгующих подработкой в порно, до вечных актеров сериалов, желающих получить в свое резюме известное имя и подняться выше об руку с Капитаном Америкой. Это было правильно со всех точек зрения, и кто такой Крис, чтобы осуждать тех, кто действует изведанными методами и следует проторенной дорожкой, как многие, как и он сам, когда решил сделать кино частью своей жизни.

Он не хотел их. Всей суеты вокруг кастинга, тех решений, которых требовал от него режиссерский пост, необходимости отказывать жаждущим и видеть робкую надежду, а затем разочарование или отчаяние в чужих взглядах.

Это были глаза одного-единственного человека.

Нет.

Дерьмо.

Да.

Нет.

Забыть.

Найти еще десять интересных сценариев.

Спать.

  
***

Все заняты. Кино вообще такой мир, где все вокруг всегда заняты, распыляясь на сотни ненужных встреч, тысячи пустых разговоров и миллиарды несбывшихся ожиданий.

Поэтому Крису нравится театр.

Он осязаем, прост в своих законах и внутренней иерархии, совершенно иной по отдаче, даже если каждый вечер проходишь сквозь строй фанатов по пути к машине. Это совсем другое чувство, помноженное на эйфорию живого зала, ежедневные знакомые слова и быстро откатывающий адреналин в гримерке.

Нравится Крису, нравится критикам. Зрителям нравится безусловно, но странно было бы, если бы не.

«Привет. Выходишь? Классный спектакль», — прилетает ему сообщение с номера, который он старался позабыть последние несколько месяцев.

Они встречаются на афтерпати, перекрикивая музыку и шум, и это ужасно, на самом деле кошмар, потому что Себастьян коротко стрижен и выглядит незнакомо и странно, словно сбежал с какой-то фотосессии, а у Криса эти нелепые усы, над которыми не пошутил только ленивый. И кажется: Себастьян давно забыл все, что связывало их когда-то, улыбается дежурно, непривычно, и лишь знакомый запах напоминает, а еще глаза… его глаза не изменились.

Он дергается от ни к чему не обязывающего похлопывания по спине, и оба они ведут себя так, будто дружат тысячу лет. Так, как все со всеми дружат в этом бизнесе.

Расслабляется Себастьян только после третьего шота. Тянет вниз горловину пуловера и позволяет плечам немого опуститься, а жестам стать мягкими и плавными.

— Блядь, — говорит Себастьян. — Я не спал нормально уже полгода.

— Не спал или «не спал», — смеется Крис, а тот молча пожимает плечами в ответ.

И Крис задается вопросом: помнит ли Себастьян?

Потому что Крис помнит.

И это чертово «помнит» по сей день не позволяет ему ни выбросить розовую папку, ни дать Марле однозначный ответ.

Такси развозит их по разным адресам, и голова у Криса гудит так, словно он пролетел всю дорогу на сверхзвуковом самолете.

Время бежит, а Крис не может отделаться от ощущения, будто что-то упускает. В сценарии история обычного человека с близкими каждому проблемами, по чужой прихоти потерявшего всё, кроме жизни; и он не раз отмечает, что непроизвольно выстраивает в голове сцены, а однажды утром с удивлением застает себя с изрисованным раскадровками блокнотом в руках, неконтролируемо злящимся на закатившийся под диван карандаш. Если не сдаться, не принять то, что судьба в лице Марлы подкинула ему так не вовремя, то можно слететь с катушек, без остановки прокручивая в мыслях состав съемочной группы, правки и крупные планы.

Крис отступает, проборовшись с собой бесконечных три недели.

— У меня есть сценарий, — говорит он в трубку, — и…

— Да, — немедленно отвечает Себастьян. — Завтра у тебя.

И мгновенно сбрасывает вызов.

«Завтра» — день без спектакля и, откровенно говоря, Крис рассчитывал просто выспаться, но вместо этого с самого утра нарезает круги по квартире, прижимая плечом телефон и яростно размахивая руками. Через несколько часов предварительное согласие на проект у него в кармане. Если очень постараться, то можно все снять за шесть недель, не считая подготовки

Себастьян приходит такой серьезный, собранный, в идеально сидящих джинсах и тонком свитере, с зализанными волосами и едва уловимым запахом парфюма, словно и вправду явился на прослушивание. Это вовсе не то, чего ожидал Крис, перебирая горлышки бутылок в баре. И за время, пока тот листает страницу за страницей, Крис успевает выпить столько, что самому становится неудобно и немного стыдно от собственных мыслей.

Себастьян нервничает, теребит пальцами пластиковый край папки, и — Крис видит — едва сдерживается, чтобы не облизать губы. Все правильно. Так и должно быть в той самой сцене, над которой тот завис на несколько лишних минут. Да и вообще, Себастьян реагирует на редкость правильно: хмурится или улыбается в нужных местах, задумывается и перечитывает, сверяется с заметками и раскадровками, от чего по позвоночнику Криса бегут шипучие мурашки — всё получится, непременно получится. Наверное, только Крис не забыл…

Себастьян переворачивает последнюю страницу, крутит в руках тонкую папку, щелкает резинкой и спрашивает вовсе не то, что Крис хотел бы услышать:

— Почему я?

И кто еще к кому пришел на кастинг?

— Сомневаешься, что мы сработаемся? — смеется Крис. Неискренне, но что поделаешь.

— Ясно… — кивает Себастьян, быстро глотает налитую порцию виски с давно растаявшими кусочками льда, встает и направляется к выходу. — Надо подумать. Перезвоню.

Дверь медленно плывет перед носом Криса, и — блядь! — как-то не так он рассчитывал провести сегодняшний вечер. Впрочем, не надеялся и ни на что другое.

Звонок раздается такой поздней ночью, которую можно считать ранним утром, и Доджер вскидывается в ногах кровати, вторя неожиданной трели.

— Скажи: Джой, тот человек, что, возможно, остался жив, ради кого я хочу вернуться… Мужчина или женщина? — без приветствия и предисловий спрашивает Себастьян.

— Это важно?

— В данный момент принципиально.

— Женщина, — выдыхает Крис, и наверняка сейчас не время для самого первого режиссерского решения, но и смолчать было бы более чем странно.

— Принято, — и динамик бьет по ушам тишиной.

* * *

Все ближе середина мая, и дни обрастают рутиной, в которой каждая реплика, интонация и мизансцена стали давно знакомыми, осточертевшими, доведенными до автоматизма повседневностью. Театр теряет свою новизну, превращаясь в ежедневные обязательства. Что-то вроде регулярных тренировок, где бессознательно и бездумно шевелишься, находясь мыслями в другом месте. Иногда Крису кажется, что он спит. И не проснется даже ради самых важных событий, отбывая неизменную повинность с прилипшей к лицу обаятельной улыбкой.

Последняя театральная неделя вырывается, как пробка из бутылки взболтанного«Кристала», обдает пьянящей, бьющей в голову пеной, бодрит, возвращает жажду новых ощущений и открывает давно забытое четвертое, пятое дыхание. Еще немного, и Крис вляпается в какую-нибудь авантюру. Ну почему бы не слетать, скажем, в Антарктиду?

Всех вокруг, кажется, несет та же высокая волна предчувствий, и последние спектакли выходят живыми, яркими, по-новому интересными. Впрочем, старожилы Бродвея утверждают, что именно так и происходит каждый раз.

Когда телефон высвечивает «Стэн», Крису требуется несколько десятков секунд: на то, чтобы сообразить, кто это; на то, чтобы отпихнуть настойчиво лезущего носом в ухо Доджера; на широкий зевок и на то, чтобы прикинуть, что он услышит.

— Привет! — стандартно, но не неожиданно.

Голос Себастьяна отвратительно бодр для десяти утра:

— Есть некоторые идеи, давай завтра у тебя, пока могу хоть что-то соображать.

— Я дома, — счастливо тянет Крис, — и намерен протирать головой дыру в подушке до самой осени.

Себастьян хмыкает, но так неискренне, что ему не поверил бы даже деревянный шкаф:

—Твои планы, Эванс, невозможно предугадать. Они меняются четырежды в день и еще пару раз в зависимости от освещения и собеседника.

— Зато ты у нас невероятно предсказуем, — крысится в трубку он, спуская ноги с кровати.

— Мне нравится идея, и я смогу выкроить свободное время, — говорит Себастьян. — Почему бы нам не попробовать?

Если бы Крис к этому моменту окончательно проснулся, то непременно припомнил бы вслух, когда и при каких обстоятельствах Себастьян произносил последнюю фразу.

— Ладно, — Крис старается улыбнуться в трубку, сонно и доброжелательно, так, чтобы на том конце собеседнику непременно была слышна его улыбка. — Теперь уже буду думать я. Можешь позвонить… эммм… завтра. Только не раньше двенадцати утра.

Себастьян дает отбой, после чего Крис притягивает к себе Доджера, укладывается головой на мохнатую спину и снова засыпает.

«Ты действительно хочешь это сделать? — пишет Себастьян незадолго до ужина. — Я как-то не заметил энтузиазма».

«Черт, да. Почему бы нет?»

Себастьян отвечает смайликом, пожимающим плечами, и Крис отправляется с толпой старых друзей в клуб, где пьет слишком много, смеется чересчур громко даже для себя и, кажется, отчаянно пытается склеить двух подружек, которые не менее отчаянно делают вид, что не узнали его. К трем часам ночи в его телефоне шесть номеров с именами, одна неловкая попытка уединиться в вип-комнате, не менее пятнадцати коктейлей и три сообщения с вопросительными знаками от Себастьяна.

Отрубается Крис в чьей-то машине, уложив голову на чужое плечо, и вздергивается только дома, уже в постели, в одиночку, нашаривая ладонью очередной блокнот с раскадровками и сломанный пополам пластиковый корпус ручки. Он матерится, стараясь удержать в памяти самые лучшие планы и цветовые решения, с трудом разлепляет глаза и черкает на смятых листках как одержимый, а в восемь утра отправляет Себастьяну ссылку на все рейсы от Нью-Йорка до Бостона и карту с жирным крестом на месте своего дома с пририсованной фигуркой Оскара над ним. Не очень смешно.

Себастьян появляется через два дня без сообщений и предупреждений, просто ломится в ворота с большой сумкой на плече, не отрывая палец от кнопки звонка. Крис злорадствует, и, по-хорошему, ему бы следовало не отпирать, заставить того пожариться на солнце и преподать урок вежливости — Крис чудом оказался дома в этот субботний день.

И он все больше и больше с каждой секундой убеждается в своей правоте, потому что Себастьян бросает сумку у порога, треплет Доджера по загривку и, скупо пробормотав «Привет!», усаживается на высокий стул у кухонной стойки, благодарственно кивая на протянутую бутылку минералки.

Всё, блядь, не так! Парень, кто ты и что сделал с Себастьяном Стэном, который мог вывернуться из куртки и футболки еще за порогом, только чтобы взглянуть в чьи-то ошалевшие от желания глаза? Тем самым, который сладко потягивался, едва увернувшись от прицела камер, открывая тонкую, одному-единственному взгляду доступную полоску светлой кожи над поясом джинсов; тем, кто…

Доджер пищит, тычась носом в голень Криса, и бьет хвостом, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— Эванс, ты неисправимый неуклюжий болван, — вздыхает Себастьян, бросая ему полотенце.

На светлой плитке отчетливо видны несколько алых капель.

Все в порядке. Подумаешь…

Никто не виноват, что эти гребаные стаканы такие хрупкие.

Крис подхватывает Доджера на руки, отправляя за дверь, подальше от опасных осколков на полу. И, конечно, что-то есть в том, чтобы сгребать кусочки стекла в подставленный совок, но Себастьян опять ломает все его планы. В который раз. Он спокоен, даже пальцы не дрожат сильней, чем того требует ситуация, и Криса вдруг поражает неожиданное откровение: да ведь Себастьяну все равно, что осталось в прошлом. Он сам так же напрочь выбрасывал из головы случайных девушек или пьяные встречи, ни капли не жалея о вчерашнем, но и не пытаясь его вернуть. Ровным счетом так же.

Херня в том, что Крис не забыл.

Никогда не забывал.

— Я в отеле, — быстро говорит Себастьян, раньше, чем Крис вспоминает обязанности хозяина и пытается предложить ему одну из гостевых комнат. — Можем встретиться, когда тебе будет удобно.

— Мне, блядь, удобно сейчас! — почти ревет Крис, но натыкается на холодный взгляд и легкое покачивание головой.

— Я так не думаю. Но почему бы не позавтракать. Тошнотворный перелет, я чуть не выблевал вчерашний обед.

Отлично, это все решает, и быстрее, чем сейчас, Крис не одевался, даже когда его чуть не застукали родители школьной подружки.

Крис знает место. Себастьян хочет есть. Все сложилось бы наилучшим образом, будь им о чем говорить. Крис уверен, что никогда так долго не молчал в присутствии кого угодно.

— Я думаю… — тянет Себастьян, покончив с десертом, — может получиться… ну… прикольно.

Крис глубоко вдыхает, задерживая в носу запах его парфюма и крепкого кофе, и старается выдохнуть на шесть счетов, сосредоточившись на крестике в узоре тканевой салфетки.

— Прикольно… — эхом повторяет он.

— Если я что-то в этом понимаю, — улыбается Себастьян, впервые с момента их встречи.

Улыбка — искренняя, не для толпы — обезоруживает Криса, крестики на салфетке отчего-то складываются в странный геометрический узор, а после превращаются в центр визира камеры, и тот ползет вверх по чашке напротив, вдоль сжимающих ее пальцев до узкого запястья, и выше по серой футболке, ямочке над самым вырезом, щетине на подбородке, пока не останавливается, как оптический прицел, на переносице, четко фиксируя фокус. Слева — глаз с переплетением тонких линий в уголке, справа — опущенные в прищуре ресницы, ниже — пробивающиеся темные волоски и подрагивающий контур губ.

— Окей, — говорит Крис.

— Нужны пробы, — говорит Крис. — Послезавтра у меня, часа на два, не дольше.

И, блядь, у кого повернется язык назвать его непрофессионалом?

Только у того, кто смог бы увидеть, как носок его обуви постукивает по полу и непроизвольно дрожит колено.

— Бостон — отличный город, вряд ли успею заскучать здесь, — говорит на прощание Себастьян.

* * *

Кофе вышел не таким уж крепким, но техники, быстро прибывшие на вызов, довольствовались и им. Если бы Крис мог, то обошелся бы без посторонней помощи, одной арендованной аппаратурой, но соорудить задник, выставить звук и свет нужным образом, в конце концов, подключить несколько камер и мониторов — всему этому учиться и учиться, и вряд ли знание сошло бы на него за одну бессонную ночь.

Поэтому, ну что остается? Лишь улыбаться, лично позировать для настройки света и шутить в ответ:

— Да, парни, домашнее порно, а что же еще? Я бы хотел назвать имя девушки, но… сами знаете, журналисты — злющие акулы. Лишнее слово, и всё, в их фантазиях завтра окажешься женат.

Ох, какое порно он бы снял!

На фоне серого задника, придав ему слегка металлический блеск, чтобы лучше оттенить цвет глаз Себастьяна. На ярком пятне расстеленных на полу простыней, с непременно влажной кожей, крупным планом сверху, с наездом, и большими, блестящими каплями пота, собравшимися в ямочках ключиц, с закушенной губой и полностью поплывшим взглядом; и только одна прядь спадала бы на щеку, настойчиво требуя откинуть ее, чтобы уловить тот самый миг, — уникальное, навсегда отпечатавшееся в памяти, словно чуточку удивленное лицо, с изломанной посредине левой бровью — когда резкие движения замирают, а после по губам пробегает легкая судорога, что кажется слишком похожей на боль, но спустя мгновение мышцы расслабляются, нижние веки наливаются тяжестью, как от слез или после сна, и короткий выдох приходит на смену долгому глубокому стону.

Прошло почти пять лет, а Крис все еще помнит их первый раз так, будто он был вчера. И третий помнит, и пятнадцатый, а дальше он уже не считал, пока жизнь и работа не закрутили их в разных водоворотах, где… слушайте, очень непросто взять и сказать что-то вроде «Я был бы не против провести эту ночь с тобой. И следующую тоже. А потом мне нужно быть в Бостоне, в Лос-Анджелесе, в Атланте, у черта на рогах».

С другими срабатывало, и не раз. Тут — не пройдет, никаких иллюзий Крис не питает.

Время ползет так медленно, будто в настенных часах давно села батарейка, Доджер ворчит, устроившись на ковре у дивана, и Крис успевает навоображать себе такого, от чего становится слишком неудобно сидеть, и волосы на затылке мокнут под бейсболкой. А после нашарить в кармане пачку сигарет, забросить ее в угол, максимально бесшумно подняться, чтобы не потревожить пса. Подобрать пачку, успокоить вскинувшегося от шуршания Доджера, выйти на задний двор, вернуться в дом в поисках зажигалки, почти сломать замок на некстати закрывшемся французском окне, подумать обо всем французском, выругаться раз двадцать, переодеть футболку, запустить кофеварку, сосредоточиться на переливающемся солнечном пятне на дверце холодильника. Медленно выдохнуть и только после этого нажать на кнопку, чтобы разблокировать калитку.

А чего он ждал? Отсоса у порога? Не в этой жизни, а о прошлой не следует напоминать ни себе, ни Себастьяну, который лишь слегка присвистывает, увидев нагромождение техники, и, криво улыбаясь, спрашивает:

— Диванный кастинг? Как считаешь, кто из нас настолько низко пал?

Крис точно не думал ни о чем подобном, просто светло-бежевый диван шире двери, в которую его внесли, а подушки на нем такие мягкие, к тому же на обивке почти не видно собачьей шерсти, и…

… все выглядит и вправду двусмысленно: пустая, готовая к съемкам комната и диван у стены.

— Детка, пора тебе узнать, как на самом деле делается кино, — натужно пытается отшутиться он, изображая «зло во плоти», но Себастьян не поддерживает веселья, пробегая взглядом по мониторам, штативам, проводам, кнопкам и пультам. Щелкает тумблерами и сам вступает в пятно света, напряженно сводя лопатки под футболкой.

Крис знает, что тот сейчас морщится, привыкая к освещению, поэтому он ждет. Молча, почти затаив дыхание, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться, не пялиться — не пялиться, я сказал! — на обтянутые темно-синими джинсами бедра.

— Любую сцену на твое усмотрение, — хрипло говорит он, изображает ладонями звук хлопушки, стараясь навести визир центральной камеры, чтобы выхватывал только лопатки, плечи, чуть согнутую шею и коротко стриженный затылок. И вот так — через преграду из стекла и пластика — не прямым взглядом, в отражениях на экранах — так легче, намного проще сосредоточиться, будто сработала необъяснимая магия и Себастьяна больше нет в комнате.

Цифры бегут по краю монитора. Секунда… цельная, бесконечно долгая… вторая… десятая… и если судить справедливо, то пора бы нажимать «стоп» и отправлять претендента восвояси. К счастью, Крис здесь один и может позволить себе каплю непрофессионализма, выждать на полминуты больше, рассматривая подбритые волоски на шее и швы на горловине футболки. Тридцать пять... Пора выключать… но плечи Себастьяна приходят в движение, руки взлетают к лицу, и он неторопливо, слишком медленно для того, кто вправду заботится о хронометраже, впечатлении и результате, поворачивается к камерам.

Палец Криса зависает над кнопкой.

В расширенных зрачках Себастьяна плещется откровенный ужас, цвет радужки становится графитово-серым, лицо замирает неподвижной маской, и только крылья носа слегка подрагивают, будто он принюхивается к странному, тяжелому и неприятному запаху вокруг. Затем плывут, привыкая к условной темноте, зрачки, на шее отчетливо проступает вена, и кадык судорожно дергается, когда ладонь зажимает скривившиеся губы. Глаза шарят по невидимым стенам, тело вибрирует, ноги отступают на шаг, другой, пока затылок не упирается в задник, и только после этого мутной поволокой во взгляд вползает паника. Кричащие, рвущиеся наружу шок и отвращение.

«Ужасная стрижка, — отстраненно думает Крис, — совсем не для Артура».

Рот на мониторе кривится, а после распахивается в безмолвном крике, и Себастьян замирает, закрыв лицо ладонями и шумно дыша.

— Стоп! — соображает Крис, все еще глядя ровно в центр монитора. — Я увидел тот самый момент, когда Артур понимает, что заперт в фургоне с дюжиной трупов знакомых ему людей? Верно? Хочешь посмотреть?

— Воды дай, — надтреснуто шепчет Себастьян, и Крис хлопает себя по лбу: как можно было упустить такую важную мелочь! На всех парах несется в кухню, дергает дверцу холодильника, выуживая прохладную бутылку пива.

Себастьян пьет жадно, большими глотками прямо из горлышка, и тонкая струйка катится по свежевыбритому подбородку.

— Язву заработаю, — предупреждает он, закончив. — Или что похуже. Артуру не выйти нормальным из такой переделки.

Крис должен что-то сказать. Это в порядке вещей. Он точно знает: следует сердечно поблагодарить за приложенные усилия и взять время на размышления. Так велит негласный протокол, так положено неписанными законами этикета. «Спасибо, все было прекрасно, мы свяжемся с агентом». Впрочем, случаются формулировки и похуже.

До кухни топать лень, и он вырывает бутылку из пальцев Себастьяна, стараясь не задумываться над тем, чьи губы касались зеленоватого стекла секунду назад. Вливает в рот последний глоток и — господи, пожалуйста, пусть это не звучит как оправдание:

— Мне нужно больше проб, — твердо говорит он. — Времени мало, если всё срастется, то через неделю я должен иметь что показать. Давай-ка, соберись. Та сцена, где Артур видит труп отца.

Себастьян ухмыляется, пожимает плечами и вновь шагает в центр импровизированной площадки.

Крис с трудом вспоминает, что следует изменить положение камер и нажать пуск, прежде чем Артур злорадно смотрит себе под ноги и припечатывает подошвой запястье несуществующего тела на полу.

Это совсем другой эпизод, и Крис мысленно аплодирует самому себе. Тайминг не успел добраться до минуты, а он уже может ненавидеть Артура и не восхищаться Себастьяном — вымышленный образ, поселившийся в голове, не вытравишь самыми горячими воспоминаниями. Цифры бегут, тембр голоса и жесты меняются, и Крису понятно, кого сейчас видит Артур: сперва пожилую няню из своего детства, после — соседа по кампусу колледжа, и предельно ясно, что девушка, перед воображаемым трупом которой Артур рухнул на колени, когда-то была ему дорога.

— Стоп, пожалуйста, Крис. Эванс, блядь!

Из полного оцепенения, медитативного наблюдения за монитором его выводит резкий окрик.

— Да-да, стоп, спасибо, — бормочет он. Надо же, вот это непозволительный проеб: Крис выпал из реальности, наблюдая за Артуром.

— Если хочешь еще что-нибудь снять, мне нужен перерыв, — объявляет Себастьян.

«Новая футболка с тебя», — мрачно думает Крис, потому что его кидает в жар и озноб по очереди, но тут же радостно скалится, вопрошая:

— Это кто у нас дива? Прости, моя звезда, похоже, личным меню и приглашенным поваром я тебя обеспечить не смогу.

Себастьян фыркает, пинает пустую бутылку, и та катится до самого дивана, издавая рокочущие звуки:

— Давай еще одну сцену. Только больше не надо так долго, ладно?

— Кто здесь босс? — смеется Крис, и Себастьян настолько саркастично ухмыляется, словно читает все его мысли.

Короткая сцена, в которой Артур пытается связаться со службой спасения, а после ломает и топчет в отчаянии и ярости ни в чем не повинный телефон, выходит безупречной, и Себастьян улыбается в ответ на похвалы, устало сползая на пол перед задником.

— Все получится, — говорит он. — Если ты сам захочешь.

— Я хочу, — у Криса нет причин кривить душой. К чему бы ни относилась фраза — он хочет.

И потом, не может же Себастьян совсем не помнить? С «если ты…» все и началось.


	2. Chapter 2

— Если ты готов, то я тоже, — говорит Себастьян в тот день, когда они впервые встречаются на площадке.

Двусмысленных разговоров и пошлых шуточек здесь больше, чем в школьной раздевалке, и каждый считает своим долгом высказать Крису мнение об отношениях Капитана с другими персонажами. Это беспокоит, но и приносит пользу: дает почву для наблюдений и размышлений, а иногда — для дополнительных волнений или лишнего штришка в образе. Он дергается, ежедневно сомневается в своих умениях, теряется в непривычных графиках и приемах и с каждым днем все больше ценит моменты, когда может остаться наедине со своими мыслями.

«Я пойду за ним…»

В снятых кадрах сквозит недосказанность, в улыбках — полунамеки и почти непристойность во взглядах, такая наивная и в то же время жгучая, что саднит где-то под левым соском как царапина.

— Ты классный актер, — Крис вполне искренен, а Себастьян изображает дурашливый поклон и недобро сжимает губы.

И когда, отработав съемки и положенные мероприятия, все расстаются, Крис, конечно же, ни о чем не жалеет. Почти.

* * *

— Если ты готов рискнуть, то и я тоже, — ухмыляется Себастьян, поигрывая тренировочным ножом. Волосы рассыпаются по плечам, и Крису хочется сдуть надоедливую прядь, прикрывающую глаза. Слишком давно его жизнь идет знакомым маршрутом с набором скорости, скрипом тормозов на светофорах, дозаправками и запланированными остановками. Пора бы уже сбиться с пути, повернуть на том не указанном на картах перекрестке, за которым обычно прячутся дороги без разметок.

Наверняка их кто-то видел, но даже если и так — не поднимут тревогу, заметив, как двое актеров пробираются ночью к спортивному залу. Это словно что-то из детства: оба хохочут, зажимая рот ладонями, и подталкивают друг друга локтями, пока звенят ключи и тугой замок делает два оборота. Все становится куда как серьезней, когда Себастьян говорит:

— Надень защиту.

Крис не согласен, иначе в чем интерес? Но под требовательным взглядом натягивает высокие перчатки, накручивает ленты с липучками вокруг запястий и смотрит с вызовом: больше никаких послаблений. Когда в руке Себстьяна мелькает настоящий нож, Крис уже не уверен, что поступил разумно.

Они почти танцуют, повторяя заученные движения: Крис сильнее, но Себастьян — быстрее, и острый кончик лезвия дважды касается его предплечья, оставляя едва заметные розоватые следы. Стремительно наливающийся кровью росчерк становится багровым, и та же пелена застилает глаза. По-настоящему, не щадя ни себя, ни соперника, он дрался очень давно, и даже сейчас не может заставить себя ударить всерьез, хотя бы вполсилы, не контролировать замах и скорость — так нельзя, не положено, случайно можно навредить, создать проблемы и затянуть съемки. Именно поэтому пропускает полновесный, болезненный удар справа по корпусу, а, растерявшись, и низкую подсечку. Он шлепается спиной на маты, готовый возмутиться, но нож — реальный, сверкнувший бликом на черном лезвии, касается его яремной впадины, заставляет замереть и не сопротивляться, а после Себастьян наваливается сверху и лезвие аккуратно проходится по шее. Всей шириной поперек сонной артерии, и от этого внутри обрывается какая-то струна, отвечающая за рациональное мышление. Крис рычит, сопротивляется, вскидывает бедра, с силой бьет по запястью и слышит глухой стук, с которым отлетает нож. Сбрасывает с себя Себастьяна и молотит кулаками куда придется. И, блядь-блядь-блядь, кажется, он все же травмировал его, тот ругается коротко, сдержанно, пригибается, и едва Крис бросается к нему, чтобы оказать помощь, выбрасывает левую вперед и вновь отправляет его на маты ударом в грудь. Крис замирает, слушает странную, звенящую тишину огромного зала, а после — загнанное дыхание у самого уха и довольный шепот:

— Привет, Эванс. Приятно посмотреть на тебя без маски.

— Ты еще не знаешь, каким я могу быть.

— Покажешь?

— Больше не дождешься, — Крис уже широко улыбается, стягивая перчатки

Запах пота и адреналина сводит с ума, оба тяжело дышат и не глядя расходятся; он мажет лекарством синяки на ребрах, ссадины на костяшках и следы лезвия на предплечье, в красках представляя, как завтра будет объясняться с гримерами.

Съемки в разгаре, и Крис измотан драками, бесконечными повторами и долгими ожиданиями своих сцен, ему начинает казаться, что все взгляды направлены на него одного и стоит дать слабину — подведет всех. Он нервничает, лажает, не может сыграть короткий эпизод, сам понимает, что затягивает время, и от этого психует еще больше, стараясь скрыть тревогу от чужих глаз. Его волнение передается всем, вплоть до операторских кранов, один из которых ломается. Пока, в конце концов, Крис не позорится окончательно — то есть извиняется и просит перерыв до завтра. Падать ниже уже некуда. Разве что лицом в подушку, терзаясь сожалениями о слишком короткой ночи.

— Если ты знаешь, чего хочешь, — говорит Себастьян, без приглашения вламываясь в его трейлер. — Даже если не знаешь тоже. Я знаю.

Почему-то Крису не хочется интересоваться откуда.

— Личный опыт, — словно откликается тот на его мысли. — Просто ни о чем не думай. Пожалеть всегда успеешь.

— Глупо жалеть о прошлом, как и воображать будущее,— пытается возразить Крис.

— И я о том же.

И все же Крис недостаточно сошел с ума, чтобы не понимать, что сейчас произойдет. Возможно, это именно то, что ему нужно. Но когда он привычно подается вперед, чтобы смять губы или обнять, Себастьян отстраняется, цокая языком:

— Нет... Так не пойдет.

Крис замирает на полушаге, потому что с Себастьяном все иначе и ни о каких вторых базах и третьих свиданиях не может быть и речи, но и о классической сделке «без фамилий-все было прекрасно-позвоню» — тоже. Он смог бы взять желаемое без труда. Показать, кто сильнее, так просто: словно в недавнем спарринге, поймать в захват, дернуть на себя, уронить спиной назад, но Себастьян прижимается сам, не дожидаясь позволения, скользит языком вдоль шеи, толкает к стене, и кто решил, как именно все случится? Уж точно не Крис.

Себастьян задает ритм вовсе не нежными ласками. Наоборот, он нарочито жёсток, даже слегка грубоват, и то, что не нравится Крису в женщинах и никогда не исходит от мужчин, заводит невероятно. Он сдается. А как иначе? И первым оказывается на спине, уступая натиску, безропотно поднимает руки и бедра, чтобы избавиться от одежды, и задушено всхлипывая в ответ на поцелуи, переходящие в укусы.

Себастьян по-настоящему заведен и хочет его — как можно было не заметить раньше? Эта мысль сшибает всё наносное прежде, чем губы касаются влажной головки члена. Стоило бы заставить и Себастьяна раздеться, стянуть с кровати покрывало, да и вообще проверить, успели ли они закрыть дверь трейлера на замок, но тот шепчет: — Лежать! — и все исчезает само собой. Только крепкая рука, плотно прижимающая к постели, и пронзительный, сумасшедший взгляд из-под ресниц. Хватка на бедре ослабевает, позволяет двигаться навстречу, Себастьян находит его пальцы и сам кладет его ладонь на свой затылок, движения Криса становятся шире, размашистей, а Себастьяна — почти неощутимыми, только дыхание — глубже, громче, на грани стона, опаляет таранящий горло член.

— Ты же завтра говорить не сможешь, — пытается сопротивляться Крис, но сам… Нет, блядь, по своей воле он ни за что не остановится.

— Похер, — коротко отвечает Себастьян, едва может глотнуть воздуха, и тонкая ткань летних джинсов трется о колено Криса, цепляет волоски язычком молнии и клепками, а пальцы сжимают яйца так, что перед глазами плывут цветные пятна.

Следует вести себя тише, если, конечно, они не хотят собрать под окнами толпу, но именно сейчас Крису кажется, что в трейлере сломался кондиционер, и жаркий августовский воздух ворвался в распахнутую дверь как раз в тот момент, когда Себастьян жестко выкрутил сосок, а горло сжалось вокруг головки.

— Эммм... Извини? — бормочет Крис минуту спустя, все еще пытаясь справиться с легкой судорогой, бегущей по бедрам и животу. — Я должен был предупредить.

— Похоже, что у меня проблемы?

Никаких. За исключением того, что он только что сплюнул на ладонь лужицу спермы вперемешку со своей слюной, и стояка, выпирающего так, что опасно натягиваются швы вдоль змейки. Крис протягивает руку, желая поступить, как полагается, но Себастьян вскакивает с кровати, вовремя перехватывает запястье, тянет его ладонь к своему лицу, заставляя подняться, и проходится кончиками пальцев по щеке. Размякший от оргазма Крис не отнимает руки, завороженно смотрит, как край радужки меняет цвет на темно-серый, и пропускает момент, когда Себастьян расстегивает пуговицу, слегка приоткрывает молнию и сует полную влаги ладонь за пояс. И только ритмичные, вполне однозначные движения, заставляют его подать голос:

— Не хочешь, чтобы я помог?

— Хочу, — выдыхает Себастьян. — Очень хочу

Укладывает его ладонь лодочкой поверх джинсов, и это все, конечно, совершенно не устраивает Криса, потому что полностью одетый Себастьян дрочит сам себе, а на его долю приходятся только ссадины от металла, влажноватая ткань и ощущение твердых костяшек под ней.

— Не боишься, что завалю и выебу прямо на полу? — почти рычит обделенный Крис, но спохватывается от легкой боли. Себастьян прихватывает край его ладони зубами, огрызаясь:

— Как правильно, да? На самом деле правил нет, — Себастьян делает несколько резких движений, вынимает руку, притягивает Криса ближе, ловит губами мочку уха, вжимаяcь всем телом, трется о бедро, протяжно стонет, и Крис кожей чувствует мокрое, горячее.

Пока он соображает, хватит ли в душе места на двоих, что будет уместней сейчас сказать и каким ужасным станет еще и завтрашний съемочный день, Себастьян подбирает небольшое полотенце, пристраивает его на поясе джинсов, прикрыв углом пятно, и улыбается у самой двери:

— Увидимся на площадке. Всем пофиг, что у тебя в голове, не грузись работой, — и выскальзывает в августовский вечер. Крис так и стоит посреди дома-трейлера — голый, вновь возбужденный, растерянный донельзя.

Все блядски неправильно. Не то чтобы он представлял, как это сработало, но, как ни странно, съемочная неделя выдается лучше всех предыдущих.

* * *

— Эванс, блядь, Эванс! Твою мать, сведи колени!

— Что?!

— Или разведи пошире, а то прямо как на той фотосессии, о которой ты не можешь вспоминать без рвотных позывов.

На самом деле сейчас июнь, и год давно другой, поэтому у дивана возится Доджер, с тихим урчанием обмусоливая игрушку, а Себастьян сидит в кресле по ту сторону невысокого столика, призывая Криса вернуться в реальность из воспоминаний. И, кажется, он обещал ужин на правах хозяина и будущего режиссера, но плевать на хорошие манеры — Крис не сможет приблизиться к Себастьяну и на расстояние вытянутой руки. Что-то явно пострадает: то ли обуглится одежда, то ли сам он получит ожог, то ли от замыкания выйдет из строя вся техника разом от кофеварки до термостата.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — Себастьян поднимается медленно, будто в лоб ему упирается дуло пистолета и целящийся в любое мгновение может выстрелить.

Доджер провожает гостя до самых ворот, и Крис наблюдает в окно, как пес прижимается к ноге Себастьяна, выпрашивая ласку напоследок, а тот, улыбаясь, треплет его между ушами и по загривку.

Себастьян дает ему время почти до полуночи.

 _«Если мы закончили с пробами, то свяжись с моим агентом, когда что-то прояснится»._  
  
Лучше бы Крис уже вдрызг напился в каком-нибудь клубе и не слышал звука телефона, но как назло он все еще валяется с книгой в тишине и вряд ли сможет рассказать, о чем читал последние несколько часов.

 _«Нужно отснять еще пару сцен. Чем больше, тем лучше, ты же знаешь»,_ — пишет он, исправляет две странным образом закравшиеся опечатки, перечитывает, убеждаясь, что фраза не звучит как просьба, и старается не нажать «удалить» вместо «отправить».

_«Завтра?»_

_«Не раньше вечера, с утра завален делами»._  
  
Да. Так, вроде бы, выглядит пристойно.

На самом деле он хотел бы написать «приезжай сейчас». А лучше набрать номер и в шутку спросить «Что на тебе надето?»

Было время, когда в ответ Себастьян мог прислать фотографию с приспущенной на бедре резинкой имени Кельвина Кляйна или поплывшим мокрым пятном на прикрывающей эрекцию ткани.

_«Когда у тебя начинается вечер?»_

_«Пусть будет в восемь»._

_«ОК. Ты все еще должен мне ужин, босс»._

И пока Крис подбирает слова, проходит слишком много времени, чтобы сообщение могло быть принято за протокольную вежливость.

В этом есть что-то ненормальное, и такое сладко-тянущее по всем жилам и суставам, как раньше, когда они вдвоем выходили под прицелы камер и жадные взгляды толпы. Игра в «Сохрани мой секрет», и— о-о-о! — секрет Криса был из тех, что разом могут подпортить карьеру любому.

Терпкая жгучая тайна, в которую так просто заиграться и ненароком пересечь границу, пролегающую между «Дай публике то, что она хочет видеть» и «Никогда не открывайся до конца».

— Ты как-то слишком палишься, — однажды говорит Себастьян. Момент — неудачней некуда, потому что ноги Криса на его плечах, дыханье сбито давным-давно, и только орущая из динамиков музыка перекрывает стоны и скрип кровати. Как будто они первые в этом отеле, или кто-то чего-то не понимает, или Сингапур не видывал еще и таких видов.

— Потому что ты вечно провоцируешь, — хрипит Крис и прогибается до опасного хруста в позвоночнике.

— А ты не контролируешь себя. И, блядь, меня это заводит. Чувствуешь насколько?

Крис чувствует. Пожалуй, это единственное, что он способен ощущать сейчас.

— Не ты ли сам просил не париться, Себ? Когда знаю, что ты рядом, мне легче справляться со всей хуйней.

— Звучит как предложение руки и сердца. Я скажу «нет», не вздумай покупать кольцо.

* * *

Крис честно занят целый день. Занят, занят. Занят. Так, что выключает телефон и от греха подальше не заглядывает в новости и Твиттер, предпочитая коллекционную подборку лучших моментов «Патриотов» за последние пятнадцать лет, а часам к шести на всякий случай проверяет, не течет ли водопровод и не завелась ли плесень в гараже. Жаль, но нет. Впрочем, если загнать что-нибудь железное в электрощит, то на пару дней можно отговориться ремонтом.

С Себастьяном не хочется видеться. Себастьяну хочется дать на аккуратно подстриженном газоне перед домом. И во внутреннем дворике — сначала в беседке для барбекю, а потом в бассейне. Или наоборот, затрахать до полусмерти, несущественно где… И выше всего Крис ценил бы шанс проехаться с ним по любимым с детства местам и выболтать, не затыкаясь, миллион не рассказанных раньше историй, но...

К моменту, когда гудит звонок и на мониторе появляется лицо Себастьяна, Крис принимает окончательное решение: прошлое останется в прошлом.

И как тут можно не позавидовать Доджеру? Тот радуется встрече от всей собачьей души, валится на спину, доверчиво подставляя живот и восторженно повизгивая. Крису достается стандартное «Привет, чувак» и не менее обычное легкое похлопывание по плечу.

Комната с аппаратурой и диваном становится личным адом Криса, когда Себастьян входит в кадр. Он так упорно избегал даже мысли о том, какие сцены выгодней для будущей презентации, что сейчас может протянуть лишь скудное:

— Эээ… делай, что хочешь.

— Не имеет значения, — говорит Себастьян, все еще стоя спиной к камере, — решай сам.

На самом-то деле имеет. Крис это знает. Но, черт возьми, не может отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии и ищет нужную страницу:

— Давай вторую сцену, в клубе. Я помогу с репликами. Три, два...

Линия плеч Себастьяна смягчается, он переступает с ноги на ногу и весь вдруг растекается в желе, движется тягуче и плавно, будто в такт музыке, звучащей в его голове.

— Только не говори, что нас все еще связывают чувства,— ровно читает Крис и обмирает: не Себастьян — Артур, вдрызг пьяный, с влажными губами и опасным блеском в глазах поворачивается к камере, раздевая взглядом невидимую партнершу.

— Могу притвориться, что мы незнакомы, — отвечает он заплетающимся языком. — Если тебе так будет легче, детка. Чужаку проще влепить по морде, когда он подкатывает в баре.

Вульгарная, пьяная улыбочка и ползущая вдоль щеки капля пота, сдвинутый в сторону вырез футболки, открывающий ключицу — без сомнения, самый удачный кадр, и Крис с трудом сглатывает, представляя, как взорвался бы интернет, запости он вот такого Себастьяна-Артура.

— Стоп. Плохо. Слишком пошло. Пережимаешь, Себ.

Себастьян вдруг сбивается, замирает и, кривясь, трет левый висок.

— Я таких артуров переиграл больше, чем ты героев. Вот тут, в глотке, уже сидят, — кидает он, опускаясь на пол, и теперь его лицо в тени, а яркий рассеянный свет ореолом над головой, и в нем видно каждую нить на заднике.

— Какого же хрена согласился на пробы? — злится Крис. Нет, он не остановит запись и не погасит свет. Пусть Себастьян выкручивается.

— Интересно было посмотреть, как далеко все зайдет. Удивлен, что ты не притащил сюда съемочную группу в полном составе и не заставляешь меня трижды повторять один и тот же жест.

— По-твоему, я так ничему и не научился?

— Ну почему же... Совсем наоборот. Сегодня я встал намного левее метки, а ты не сказал ни слова.

Себастьян вдруг выпрямляется в лучах прожекторов — не персонаж, обычный, уставший и заебанный гостиницами, перелетами, вечными личными рамками, и больше не прячется за маской, не играет в «ты здесь босс».

— Послушай, Крис... Сценарий хороший, но... Кто будет останавливать тебя, когда ты окончательно начнешь загонять? Нашел такую? Такого? Если бы я не согласился, смогли бы мы нормально… Ну хотя бы поговорить? Без всего этого... — Себастьян машет руками, изображая вокруг бурное движение. — Погаси, блядь, лампы! Глаза же выест.

Крис торопливо нажимает кнопку, и комната погружается в полумрак. И так проще, точно, потому что лицо Себастьяна расплывается мутным пятном.

— Ты идеален для роли Артура, — возражает он.

— _**Ты** _так считаешь. Скольких еще пробовал? С кем обсуждал?

Крис молчит, ведь из аргументов — ни одного разумного. У него был единственный вариант, спасибо Марле, подсунувшей сценарий. Просто потому что он был.

— Эванс, твою мать, отвечай немедленно, или я ухожу!

— Я не думал, что будет так сложно справиться, — в конце концов говорит Крис, и липкая струйка пота бежит с затылка вдоль позвоночника. — Что поделать, у меня прекрасная память, в отличие от тебя. Ты тоже нашел кого-то?

— Да. Нет. Не знаю. Нет.

Теперь очередь Криса саркастично хмыкать и улыбаться, пока Себастьян пытается подобрать слова.

— Чтобы ты ни навоображал, я не сплю с режиссерами, — наконец говорит Себастьян. — Даже с бывшими любовниками, ставшими режиссерами. Тем более с ними.

— То есть или-или?

— Рискни.

— Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, — неловко смеется Крис. — Начну первым и получу щелчок по носу. Всегда так было. Поэтому спасибо за пробы, агенты свяжутся, а я лучше подрочу, вспоминая... например, ту ночь, когда впервые пришел в твой трейлер. Ты вряд ли помнишь, но тогда...

— Я кончил на твои ресницы. Ты ржал, как сумасшедший, тер глаза и три дня капал в них какую-то дрянь. Видишь, не забыл. Ладно, Эванс, до встречи. Звони, если что. Кстати, отличный дом.

Себастьян идет к двери — медленно, но абсолютно уверенно, и Крис понимает — что ни сделай, все будет плохо. Идеальным решением было бы дать ему уйти, потом организовать кастинг по правилам, и если Себастьян заинтересован и выбор падет на него, то так тому и быть. Мало ли кто с кем когда спал.

Себастьян безошибочно находит кухню, распахивает холодильник, сворачивает пробку с бутылки минеральной воды и совсем не смотрит на Криса. Пьет мелкими глотками, поводит плечами, ухмыляется своим мыслям.

— Почему ты еще здесь? — не то чтобы звучало вежливо и гостеприимно из уст хозяина.

— Нервирую? Раздражаю? Были другие планы на вечер?

Крису хочется откусить язык, напиться, затянуться, закинуться чем-то покруче, чтобы навсегда забыть о том, что впереди еще одна премьера и от совместной работы никуда не сбежать.

— Все как обычно, — вдруг смеется Себастьян. — Крис Эванс хочет — Крис Эванс получает. Всегда так было. Ничего не изменилось.

— И ты считаешь, что это называется «получил»?

— Трахаться с тобой куда проще, чем разговаривать с глазу на глаз. По крайней мере, там ясно, что тебе нужно. А со словами у нас... Как-то не очень, да?

Крис совершенно точно чист, как утренняя роса, даже кофе пил только утром, но Себастьян проводит языком по пластиковому горлышку бутылки, слегка опускает ресницы, и это сильнейший допинг, взрыв в самой глубине мозга, сметающий все приличия и хорошие манеры. В том и суть: с Себастьяном можно не беспокоиться ни о чем подобном.

Но порыв податься вперед останавливает выставленная ладонь, и внутри у Криса все дрожит от предвкушения.

— Стой, где стоишь, Эванс!

И — господи! — как ему не хватало того, кто скажет, что делать, примет решение за него и убедит ни о чем не жалеть после.

Расстояние между ними сокращается на гребаный дюйм — самый горячий дюйм во всей галактике, и Крис прилагает максимум усилий: не вздрогнуть, не пошевелиться, не рвануться вперед, чтобы покрыть оставшиеся двадцать одним шагом. Он не должен. Не смеет, иначе все безоговорочно испортит, как было уже не раз.

— Все еще хочешь меня? — Себастьян умеет играть в эти игры, от которых у Криса нет смелости отказаться. — Отвечай, Эванс!

— Охуенно. Так, что яйца сейчас лопнут.

Честные чувства без красивых слов и уверток. Если бы он знал, что Себастьяну их нужно услышать, то нашептал бы ему на ухо несколько месяцев назад, в театре. И все непременно сложилось бы иначе, вернуло их во время совместных съемок и промо-туров, когда взмыленные ассистенты искали своих подопечных по кулисам, номерам и лаунжам, а Крис до крови прикусывал костяшки пальцев, привалившись спиной к стене забитой реквизитом кладовки, пока Себастьян отдрачивал ему — неторопливо, выматывающе, и стоило издать лишний звук, как ладонь исчезала с члена, и неумолимая рука распахивала дверь наружу. За этим опасным развлечением Крис больше не мог думать о другом: о вспышках, гуле толпы, хаотичном движении людей, интервью, фотографиях с приклеенной к лицу улыбкой и стикером «Крис Эванс — обаяшка и всеобщий любимец» по центру лба.

Себастьян облизывается жадно, как дикий зверь, и Крис знает: ему тоже нравится все, что происходит... Поэтому стоит ровно, навытяжку и старается подавить восторженный вздох, когда Себастьян вклинивает колено между бедер, заставляя расставить ноги шире.

— Держи руки и язык при себе, Эванс, — командует он, а его ладонь проходится по джинсам — как нужно, плотно прижимая уже напряженный член, пробираясь кончиками пальцев вдоль шва между ног.

— Так хочу отсосать тебе, что в глазах темно,— шепчет Себастьян, обводит языком сквозь футболку левый сосок, трется носом о шею и отстраняется. — До завтра. Посмеешь кончить без меня — я непременно пойму.

Он слышит стук двери, быстрые шаги по дорожке и монотонный писк электронного замка на калитке и так бы и стоял соляным столпом, если бы не уловил краем уха скрип когтей по пустому дну миски. Воду Доджеру он наливает так долго, что тонкие струйки стекают по предплечью, образуя лужу на кафеле, пес сразу же ложится в нее пузом и развозит по полу, как большая щетка.

Крис второпях ищет швабру, и в тот самый момент, когда он стоит на четвереньках, пытаясь выудить воду из-под мебели, в кармане оживает телефон, вибрацией отдаваясь в промежности.

 _«Не скучаешь?»_ — интересуется Себастьян

Крису неймется сфотографировать мокрые колени, настырно лезущую под локоть морду Доджера и следы от собственных кроссовок на светлом кафеле, но вместо этого он разувается, шлепает босыми ногами до тренажеров, и опускает ступню с поджатыми пальцами на гриф штанги.

От Себастьяна прилетает смайлик-аплодисменты и, стоило Крису перевести дух, — два фото подряд: толстая неоновая соломинка коктейля, зажатая между губ и следом клочок ткани с буквами «еin» под задранной футболкой.

 _«Чтоб тебя, я теперь точно не засну»_ , — отправляет Крис, не получая в ответ и улыбки.

От недолгой внеплановой тренировки становится только хуже. Мозг замолкает, прекращает крутить порнографические картинки, жар приливает к бицепсам, прессу и крыльям спины, но едва он заканчивает, медленно растягивая натруженные мышцы, как мысль о необходимом душе быстро, почти болезненно перенаправляет всю кровь в пах.

Крис тащит вверх футболку, но успевает остановиться и сделать фото: на сером трикотаже темные пятна пота образуют причудливый цветок с лепестками на груди и длинным извивающимся стеблем, ползущим по животу вниз.

_«Кто-то довел меня до тренировки вечером, — пишет он в комментарии. — Лучше бы я пил»._

Ответ приходит незамедлительно: цветные вспышки в темноте, край широкого кожаного дивана — и этого было бы достаточно, чтобы Крис сразу опознал свой любимый клуб, но для особо недогадливых под донышком стакана оставлен уголок салфетки с логотипом. Чистейшая провокация, на которые всегда был способен Себастьян, и Крис точно знает — это вовсе не приглашение разделить «Манхэттен», наоборот — проверка на прочность. Брось он все, немедленно прыгни за руль, и застанет ледяной взгляд, а после — удаляющуюся к такси спину.

Крис хмурится, отметая желание сделать вульгарный, примитивнейший кадр — дорожку из сброшенной по пути в душевую одежды — и кладет телефон у самого порога, во избежание других неразумных снимков и действий. Вроде того, как рука ползет по бедру или массажная перчатка трет сосок, а по губам хлещет боковая струя воды. Поиск лучшего ракурса ненадолго отвлекает, и в конце концов он приходит к выводу: прошло достаточно времени, чтобы Себастьян понял — никаких инициатив, правила вновь приняты.

На часах нет и полуночи, но Крис фотографирует разобранную постель, Доджера, тут же занявшего место в ногах, и планшет, небрежно брошенный на подушку. Это должно было значить «Спокойной ночи. И как жаль, что здесь нет тебя, засранец». Или что-то вроде «Опять сплю один», но Себастьян считывает в его послании нечто другое, отвечая ехидно хохочущим стикером и ссылкой на страницу интернет-магазина с такими огромными дилдо, от которых Крису становится жутковато. С понятием «спокойная ночь» можно гарантированно попрощаться, если речь идет о Себастьяне Стэне.

— Извини, приятель, — говорит Крис, недовольно ворчащему псу. — Мы собирались спать, но, похоже, пока отменяется.

Доджер с готовностью несется к двери, и два часа Крис проводит в блаженном созерцании звездного неба и веселой возне с фрисби, каждый раз одергивая себя: «осознаю, но не думаю», когда мысли сворачивают не в то русло. И, может быть, это самые спокойные два часа за последние несколько месяцев.

Выносит напрочь его только тогда, когда он моет и вытирает измазанные в земле лапы Доджера. Пес тут не виноват. И, блядь, о чем думал Себастьян, отправляя сообщение поздней ночью? Он вертит телефон, пытаясь четче рассмотреть полоску волос от пупка под край ткани и абрис ладони под белой простыней, и уже жалеет, что открыл файл. Он спит, не так ли? Как послушный мальчик, накрывшись одеялом и положив ладонь под щеку. Потому что иначе...

Нет.

Да...

Доджер очень недоволен, когда его выпроваживают из спальни вместе с игрушкой, и, обидевшись, устраивается где-то в гостиной, громко возмущаясь перепадами настроения хозяина.

Крис не намерен кончать — это будет нечестно, верно? Но он и без того успешно пережил тренировку, душ и безумную переписку, чтобы не позволить себе хоть немного приятных ощущений. Он стягивает домашние брюки, забирает в ладонь ноющий член и приподнимает яйца, осторожно скользит влажным пальцем по промежности, массируя нужную точку. В паху пульсирует, бедра наливаются тяжестью, и колени сами разъезжаются еще шире. Крис старается не думать о Себастьяне, не только о нем — вообще ни о ком, просто наслаждаться легкими поглаживаниями и ритмичными касаниями, а в голове словно выключили кнопку — все черно, пусто; он останавливает себя, едва чувствует, как ладонь сама перешла на нужный темп, быстрее скользя по члену. Ему нельзя, никак нельзя кончать, и он закидывает руки за голову, дышит мерно, ровно, концентрируясь на звуках в пустом ночном доме. Он не может понять, сделал лучше или хуже, переживет ли без потерь эту ночь и весь долгий завтрашний день.

Контролировать сны Крис пока не научился.


	3. Chapter 3

Не следовало врать вчера, и бог не смеялся бы над ним сегодня.

С раннего утра Крис на самом деле ужасно занят, и это помогает ему пережить бесконечный день, в каждом часе которого по триста шестьдесят минут. Он отвечает на сотню звонков и писем, несется в Бостон для встреч, улаживает бессчетное количество мелких, но неотложных дел, попутно просматривая документы, что-то подписывая и решая, запасается продуктами, потому что холодильник пуст. Телефон не замолкает, но Себастьян ни разу не выходит на связь, и в тот момент, когда Крис заносит палец над экраном, чтобы послать ему «Доброе утро» и мультяшный вопросительный знак, раздается очередной Очень Важный Звонок, а спустя сорок минут разговора уже более уместен «добрый вечер».

И это, пожалуй, даже грустно, потому что он опаздывает на толком не назначенное свидание в собственный дом, волнуясь, как мальчишка, и надеясь, что Себастьян поймет — случаются дни, в которые все идет не по плану. Крис ненавидит, когда от него ничего не зависит, кроет пробку и аварию на трассе, но виноват лишь в том, что следовало выехать чуть раньше. Но пробка — одна, дорога — тоже, и нет смысла накручивать себя, ведь быстрее не поедешь.

Себастьяна не оказывается у ворот, и пока он загоняет машину в гараж, все гадает: можно ли считать вечер окончательно испорченным.

Память домофона внушает некоторую надежду — в ворота никто не звонил, и Крис бросается в душ, избавляясь от прилипшей к спине рубашки. Чем дольше он стоит под бьющими со всех сторон струями, тем явственней в голове проступает: Себастьян не появится. Ни сейчас, ни через два часа, ни к утру.

Ни гребаного черта не получится, ничего не вернется обратно, туда, где их связывала тайна, так помогающая жить. И не будет ни фильма, ни общих дней на площадке, ни сладкого, тянущего томления перед камерами, и больше никогда — того, с кем не надо притворяться правильным, проявлять инициативу и оставлять хорошее впечатление. Себастьян понимал его каким-то внутренним чутьем, находил особые кнопки, на которые жал с извращенным удовольствием, и бесповоротно слетал с катушек, глядя на борьбу Криса с самим собой. Но больше — нет. И поэтому: ну разве Крис обязан слушаться несостоявшегося бывшего-будущего любовника?

Намыленная рука скользит к паху, ладонь крепко охватывает член, и только от этого прикосновения по коже бежит разряд. Это запретно, не по правилам. Глупый бунт, будто Крису снова тринадцать и больше всего на свете ему хочется отлить на соседский газон, но так, чтобы не быть застуканным.

Он вбивается в кулак быстро и заурядно, упираясь другой рукой в скрипящую полупрозрачную стенку, и ему остается совсем чуть-чуть, когда из комнаты раздается громкий заливистый лай. Чертыхаясь, он выключает воду, сдвигает дверцу душевой и слышит, что Доджер вторит трели домофона.

Блядь, лучшего момента, конечно, не найти, чтобы почувствовать себя героем дешевой комедии: голым, с несгибаемым стояком, ползущими по бедрам полосками мыльной пены, разбросанной вокруг одеждой и псом, от радости кидающимся под ноги. Он мчится к панели, чтобы разблокировать калитку, по пути сгребая первое попавшееся полотенце, и где-то уже точно такое видел, но вот только где?

Себастьян молча машет в глазок камеры и идет от ворот к дому странным, преувеличенно неспешным прогулочным шагом, будто задался целью изучить все сорта травы на газоне вдоль дорожки. Крис и дальше любовался бы им из окна, но с волос капает на пол, и несколько странно встречать гостя полуголым, с так и не опавшим членом под полотенцем. Он приоткрывает дверь, выпуская Доджера навстречу, точно зная: пес задержит того хоть на пару минут, так нужных, чтобы соблюсти приличия. Кидается в спальню, на ходу выпутываясь из полотенца и пытаясь им же вытереть голову. Член горит, ноет, все еще жаждет прикосновений, и от широких и мягких брюк становится ничуть не легче.

Крис торопится, натягивая футболку, но все же не успевает: за спиной слышны приглушенные ковровым покрытием шаги, прерывистое дыхание, запах — знакомый и новый одновременно—бьет в нос, и Крис замирает, неловко застряв рукой в рукаве.

— Стой так, — быстро предупреждает Себастьян, и его ладонь ложится на поясницу. — Не оборачивайся.

Крису невероятно, до крупной дрожи, хочется ослушаться, но как… Он точно знает: шевельнись, и Себастьян отнимет руку, отступит, и эти «танцы» шаг вперед — два назад, начнутся вновь, сводя его с ума. Как обычно. Только Себастьян может позволить себе равнодушно ухмыляться в ответ на то, что безошибочно работает на других. Но Крис ведет себя разумно и, следовательно, вознагражден. Ладонь спускается ниже, гладит влажную кожу, задевает резинку штанов, Крис не двигается, запутавшись в футболке, наполовину натянутой на голову. Через ткань трудно дышать, но ни снять, ни надеть ее он не может. Особенно когда руки Себастьяна перемещаются вперед, на живот, а сам он придвигается ближе, почти касаясь спины грудью, и забирается губами под кромку волос, на пробу проводит кончиком языка по шее, слизывая оставшиеся капли.

Крис стонет. Едва слышно, надеется он. Но тщетно — сзади словно окутывает горячая волна — Себастьян откликается ответным выдохом, так знакомо и долгожданно, что Крис позволил бы своим рукам омертветь и отпасть, только бы не изменить позы. Хотя на самом деле ему хочется швырнуть намокшую от волос футболку в дальний угол, повернуться, сгрести Себастьяна в объятия и мигом дотащить до кровати. Но здесь и сейчас — не его игра, не его правила, и, блядь, Крис обожает происходящее именно за это.

— И что же ты делал в душе, нарушал уговор? — притворно возмущается Себастьян, поглаживая под резинкой у самого члена. Слова оседают на коже легкими ожогами и заставляют Криса медлить с ответом. Перевести дыхание, подавить гортанный всхлип, сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы не опустить ноющие руки.

— Ты же не кончал без меня, правда? — ладонь ползет ниже, подхватывает тяжелые яйца, а после губы находят родинку на плече и поощрительно целуют ее.

С трудом сохраняемая неподвижность рождает внутри мелкую искристую дрожь, когда бедра Себастьяна вжимаются в его ягодицы, дразняще описывают круги, и под денимом и металлом, через тонкий трикотаж собственных штанов, Крис чувствует твердый жар плоти и подается слегка назад, ища контакта.

Расплата приходит моментально — ладони прекращают ощупывать живот и яйца, до отрезвляющей боли вцепляются в бедра, Себастьян отстраняется, отступает на шаг, позволяя Крису всем телом прочувствовать потерю. И словно в насмешку издали доносится настойчивый звонок телефона.

Ждут оба, и каждый догадывается, чего ждет второй: Себастьян — повода сделать разочарованное лицо, нарочито крепко, напоказ сжать себя в паху и быстро ретироваться; Крис — что телефон наконец-то заткнется и в придачу к нему не оживет второй. Кожа горит, мышцы затекли от неудобной позы, на ткани вокруг носа и рта плывут темные пятна, член натягивает штаны, а ебаный рингтон все не смолкает.

— Я посмотрю, — наконец снисходит Себастьян. Крис слышит, как хлопает дверь в ванную, и трется щекой о футболку, все еще занавешивающую лицо. «Пусть это будет что-то несерьезное, ладно?» — просит он сам себя.

— Ничего важного, — говорит Себастьян. — Можно отложить до завтра.

Крису кажется, что пол под ногами становится мягким, и он проваливается в бездну, потому что чувствует, как взгляд Себастьяна скользит по телу, изучая старые и новые знаки, узоры, прочерченные водой, тот обходит его по кругу, жарким дуновением касаясь лопаток, ключицы, а после соска. Он дергается — непроизвольно, спонтанной мышечной реакцией откликаясь на невесомую ласку, и дрожь бежит от груди ниже до паха. Ничто не мешает Себастьяну слегка сдвинуть резинку его штанов. Совсем немного.

Ладно.

Крис потерпит.

И дольше терпел.

Только не шелохнуться, не податься вперед, когда губы касаются кожи под пупком и член вдруг упирается в подбородок Себастьяна.

— Мммм… — в голосе Себастьяна звучит улыбка, и Крис хотел бы ее видеть, но пока не имеет права. — Так ты все еще хочешь меня?

Резинка легко щелкает по чувствительной коже головки, и Крис не выдерживает — рычит в полный голос:

— Блядь, Себ! Какого хуя?! Сам не видишь, неужели нужно объяснять?!!

Он ровно в секунде от того, чтобы наброситься, полностью потеряв голову, но член попадает во влажную теплоту, и Крис глотает стон, стараясь держать руки как можно ровней. Лишь скребет пальцами ног по ковру, вроде бы случайно задевая колено Себастьяна.

Он делает непозволительное, непростительное, если будет застукан: чуть натягивает ткань, едва заметно склоняет голову и косится вниз. Сквозь небольшую щель виден затылок Себастьяна, коротко стриженный ежик волос, и Крису невольно жаль длинных прядей, в них так приятно было впутываться пальцами или осторожно перебирать, отделяя друг от друга.

Он совершает еще одну ошибку — Себастьян чувствует взгляд и тут же поднимается, вырывая из его груди вздох разочарования. Но реакции Криса для него вовсе не сюрприз, потому что вдруг он приникает всем телом, грубо, почти неприятно, трется джинсами о нежную кожу члена, сам тащит вверх его футболку и шепчет:

— Можешь опустить руки.

Криса пронзает контрастом: затекшие пальцы ложатся на поясницу Себастьяна, пробираются под одежду, но не ощущают ничего, даже тепла кожи, а по мышцам напряженных плеч катится горячая волна, и он уже готов застонать от удовольствия, когда тот намеренно, слишком крепко втискивается обтянутым бугром на джинсах, крутит бедрами, притирается резко, жёстко, и тут же ловит раскрытые губы Криса своими, длинно, протяжно выдыхает в рот и скользит внутрь языком, пока Крис осознает: его наконец-то целуют.

Поцелуй длится столько, сколько длятся идеальные поцелуи с примесью облегчения, боли и сладких обещаний продолжения. И вздумай Крис сделать шаг вперед или назад — упал бы пластом, запутавшись в спущенных штанах. Но Себастьян держит крепко: правой под затылок, а левой за ягодицу — и ничего не может быть важнее.

Себастьян его держит.

Никто, кроме него, не давал Крису передышки, разрешая забыть о ворохе трикотажа под ногами, событиях дурного дня, трясущихся коленях, онемевших пальцах рук и ног, позволяя забыться. На маленькую вечность ни о чем не заботиться, точно зная — оступись он, дай себе слабину и слети с тормозов — его подхватят крепкие, цепкие руки. Обычно надеются на него самого. Ну как по-другому? Решительный Крис, разумный Крис, беззаботный Крис, Крис, у которого все под контролем.

— Себ, я так хочу, скорее, иначе все случится прямо здесь, — умоляет Крис, и вот еще одно: он точно знает, что его поймут правильно.

— По пути я присмотрел пару мест, — жарко шепчет Себастьян, но не отстраняется, мягко толкая его к кровати. — Готов поспорить, что и бассейн у тебя огромный.

— И джакузи, — Крис выдыхает с облегчением, без колебаний падая спиной назад, не в неизвестность, но на покрывало и мягкую подушку, утягивая за собой Себастьяна, и просит только об одном: — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сними. Дай мне себя целиком. Я так соскучился…

Поцелуй в награду — жаркий, непристойный, похабно трахающий рот языком не хуже, чем членом, но остатки держащейся на последнем гвозде крыши сносит ответное:

— Чуть не рехнулся без тебя, Крис. Сними сам.

Карт-бланш.

Светофор загорается зеленым, и Крис топит газ до упора: обнимает так, что ребрами чувствует стук второго сердца, стискивает до хруста, подминает, в последний миг останавливаясь, тянет вверх футболку и ломает ногти, выдавливая металл болтов из петель, стаскивая джинсы с ног, не опасаясь сделать больно или показаться озабоченным похотливым животным. Потому что, блядь, он именно такой.

Из карманов что-то сыпется, об пол глухо стучит телефон, но оба не обращают внимания. Даже вспыхни в доме пожар, Крис больше не станет держать руки при себе. Запах возбуждения бьет ему в нос, и он не может не касаться, не проверять на ощупь, нельзя ни на мгновение оторваться, чтобы Себастьян не вывернулся, не ускользнул из объятий.

Тот и не пытается, подставляется под поцелуи и укусы, шумно выдыхая, когда Крис сжимает его член, и давит на плечо, толкая вниз, без слов сообщая о своих желаниях. Едва язык Криса касается головки — всё. Конец света. Себастьян стонет так, будто из него вынимают душу.

— Не боишься, что я разучился? — Крис тоже умеет помучить, оттянуть самый кайф, пусть даже сейчас ему больше всего хочется размазать пальцем несколько прозрачных капель и осторожно пройтись зубами по самой кромке уздечки.

— Подозреваю, у тебя была масса возможностей не потерять навык.

Себастьян трется влажной, нежной головкой о губы, лишая возможности ответить, и Крис подставляет язык, широко лижет, выбивая из горла Себастьяна звук, горячей и чувственней которого Крис не слышал в самом крутом порно. И следовало бы подождать, полюбоваться тугими от возбуждения яйцами, подзабытым переплетением вен вдоль ствола и тем, как Себастьян играет бедрами, в попытках трахнуть воздух у его щеки. Так бы поступил сам Себастьян, но Крис добр и нетерпелив, он не заставит его страдать. Только шепчет:

— Не спрашивай, кому еще я подставлял задницу за это время.

— Я не хочу этого знать? — лениво усмехается Себастьян, пальцы находят волосы Криса и дергают сильно, до брызнувших слез.

— Точно не хочешь. Никому.

Себастьян не успевает среагировать, потому что Крис берет сразу — глубоким глотком, до упора, насколько может, и всё, что хотел бы тот сказать, тонет в низком, выматывающем стоне. Это лучшее признание. Слов в их жизни говорится так много, а значат они так мало. Сплошные пустяки, звуки, сотрясающие воздух с рассчитанным эффектом в нужное время. Профдеформация, мать ее.

Но честный порывистый жест, с которым Себастьян выворачивается, выдергивает член изо рта Криса и с силой сжимает ствол у корня — важнее, лучше, красноречивей. Как и лицо, упрятанное в сгиб локтя, чтобы он не различил эмоций. Но Крису не нужно. Он понимает и так.

Себастьян тяжело дышит, пока он водит губами вдоль его живота, осторожно трется членом о ногу и задевает носом волоски в паху. Они дают друг другу передышку, и Крису до одури нравится томное предвкушение, покорное податливое тело под ладонями и легкая дрожь мышц. А в голове сам собой всплывает ехидно ухмыляющийся смайлик, когда все меняется: невесомые поглаживания спины переходят в жесткий хват, Себастьян впечатывает пальцы в его плечи, цепляет ногой за голень и единым, знакомым по совместным тренировкам движением, сбрасывает с себя расслабленного Криса, переворачивает лицом в подушку, обжигая ладонью меж лопаток.

«Лежи, не шевелись» — не надо произносить вслух.

Крис только просяще, нетерпеливо и коротко постанывает, когда руки гладят поясницу, проходятся по ягодицам и вдруг превращаются в грубые, требовательные, заставляя прогнуться и приподнять повыше зад. Совершенно ясно, что сейчас произойдет и что последует дальше, а потому его стон не заглушить подушкой. И Себастьян всегда любил эти несдержанные откровенные звуки, вырывающиеся из его груди.

— Банально втрахаю тебя в матрас, — выдыхает он.

Шире расставляет колени Крис сам.

Себастьян возится, слезает с кровати, шуршит тканью, едва слышно ругается, и ожидание для Криса хуже смерти. Он не поворачивается, только чуть приподнимается на локтях, неловко задевая цепочкой кулона угол подушки, и пытается обозначить кивком: «второй ящик, прямо сверху». Заслуживает нежное, легкое поглаживание ягодицы и едва слышный смешок, а после прислушивается к щелчкам дозатора, вязким хлюпающим звукам смазки и прогибается сильнее, зарываясь носом в простыню. Но Себастьян медлит, и влажные звуки становятся громче: тот дрочит себе неспешно, плавно, и Крис хотел бы видеть его лицо, потому что его ведет от желания, и сам он наверняка выглядит в этой позе чертовски непристойно, выставленным напоказ совсем иначе, для одного-единственного зрителя, чей взгляд прожигает кожу. Он не жалеет об отсутствии включенной камеры, но интересно было бы глянуть со стороны. Себастьян выдыхает: коротко, надрывно, матрас прогибается и — пожалуйста, пожалуйста! — Крис давно готов, устал ждать, когда же пальцы окажутся там, где сейчас нужны больше всего; но Себастьян разводит его ягодицы, и вместо прохладного скользкого сжатых мышц касается огненное и мягкое.

Крис воет от восторга — в самом деле, кого тут опасаться? — когда Себастьян нежно разглаживает языком складки, осторожно разминает вход, погружаясь едва-едва, самым кончиком. Крис не в силах выдерживать пытку, и подается назад, безмолвно прося проникнуть глубже, как твердая ладонь хватает за бедро, и Себастьян сбивчиво шепчет:

— Я передумал. Тоже, знаешь ли, не чаще, чем ты…

Крис готов распасться на оргазмирующие атомы только от этих слов, но все же умоляет речитативом, на выдохе:

— Себ, Себ, трахни меня, выеби сейчас же, все остальное потом. Прошу, мне надо. Ну же!

— В таком случае обещаю, это не продлится слишком долго, — Себастьян ложится сверху, накрывает собой и протяжно стонет, пока его член скользит вдоль ложбинки ягодиц — влажный, твердый, горячий, легко тычется под яйца. Крис крутит бедрами, чтобы поймать головку, но Себастьян вдруг замирает, вытягивается на нем, прижимая всем весом, безмолвно умоляя остановиться. Крис чувствует спиной сладкую, мелкую дрожь и выворачивает шею: он хочет видеть лицо, он, черт возьми, скучал по этим глазам и губам. Себастьян почти не шевелится, но целует жадно, мокро лижет, едва не разрывая языком уголок рта, хватает за волосы, прикусывает щеку и подбородок, и все не может оторваться. Словно приклеился к спине Криса и его ноющей заднице, сжимая коленями бедра.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал все сам? — он согласен, если таким будет желание Себастьяна. Иногда тот просил его подготовиться самому, и лишь смотрел, как пальцы Криса погружались в тело, и осторожно, медленно поглаживал свой член.

— До чего извращен твой мозг, — смеется тот, сползая и переворачивая Криса. — Просто дай передохнуть.

И, кажется, они слипаются губами, оба потные, возбужденные, старающиеся не касаться друг друга в самых чувствительных местах, поэтому целуются нежно, неглубоко, лениво, как будто все уже произошло.

— Пить… — хрипло тянет Себастьян.

— Неплохо бы, — соглашается Крис, но оба не двигаются, продолжая поглаживать плечи, бока и бедра.

— Человек может прожить без воды несколько суток, — вдруг говорит Себастьян, и Крис фыркает в ответ, но тут же давится смешком, потому что тот пристально смотрит и тянет свой палец в рот, а после шлепает его ладонью по бедру, призывая раздвинуть ноги.

Крис не хочет отворачиваться, ни на секунду, правда, поэтому перехватывает себя рукой под коленом, открываясь как можно шире. Влажный палец Себастьяна входит без сопротивления, на две фаланги, и — вот оно, то самое, чего Крис так ждал — в его глазах по краю радужки проявляется темно-синий, почти черный ободок, а взгляд становится диким, опасным и безумным.

— Еще, еще, — настаивает Крис, и Себастьян неловко, свободной рукой, жмет на дозатор флакона, забрызгивая промежность, и тут же сильно, мощно, грубо вгоняет два пальца и тянет их назад, чтобы толкнуться вновь.

Крис стонет в полный голос, не от боли, от предвкушения, но Себастьян не дает насладиться. Останавливается, замирает, играет внутри кончиками пальцев, не позволяя сжиматься, и легко гладит подушечкой набухший бугорок. Затылок Криса отрывается от кровати, он бы согнулся еще сильнее, но поза и без того бесстыдней некуда, с одним коленом у груди и левым бедром, отставленным настолько далеко, чтобы Себастьяну было удобно между его ног.

Пальцы скользят, расходятся в стороны, и самое сладкое Себастьян оставляет на потом — избегает касаться простаты напрямую, укладывая большой палец другой руки на промежность и легко массируя снаружи. Так приятней. Не острее, нет, нежнее, словно ощущения приглушены, прикрыты бархатным покрывалом. Яркая волна пронзает лишь тогда, когда Себастьян проталкивает язык меж двух разведенных пальцев, трогая изнутри, неглубоко и одуряюще-сладко.

— Прошу, — шепчет Крис, — не могу больше, хватит, измотал…

И, блядь,он никогда еще так не умолял и тут же вскрикивает, получая три пальца вкупе с довольной улыбкой Себастьяна. Со стоном взвивается с постели, не беспокоясь о том, что может быть больно, неприятно или Себастьян бросит его такого — распаленного, почти бредящего, взвинченного до предела, потому что тот сам едва сдерживается: игры кончились, и больше никому не нужно подтверждений. Крис просто тянет на себя и крепко сжимает ноги вокруг талии Себастьяна, а тот сам тычется вслепую, напролом, не желая отрывать взгляда от лица Криса, и ловит губами первые признаки его счастливой улыбки, которую никто не смеет облечь в слова.

— Выеби меня так, чтобы я никогда не забывал, — вот что просит Крис, и Себастьян загоняет с размаху, не щадя, зная: тот примет, выдержит, не поморщится и не пожалеет. Разве что жадно оближет прикушенные губы, посмотрит поплывшими глазами и скажет: «еще, сильнее», перемещая одну ногу ему на плечо.

Себастьян не ебет — любит. Забавно хмурит лоб и ненадолго замирает, жмурится и фыркает, когда Крис подгоняет его, нетерпеливо подмахивая. Крису всегда мало с ним, и он до смешного наивно считает, что Себастьян железный, но стоит подумать, и ясно — тот едва сдерживается, и потому-то его толчки из быстрых и резких становятся медленными, плавными, но он поправляет бедра Криса, чуть изменяя позу, и теперь член всей длиной проходится по простате, выматывающе, осторожно, долго, не оставляя возможности перевести дыхание. Только стонать на низкой монотонной ноте, растеряв все слова и просьбы, оставив в голове блаженную тишину, идеально заполненную экстазом.

Так и должно было случиться. Всему следовало произойти именно здесь: в пустом доме, в своей постели, не в полутемном закоулке с непрочным замком, хлипкой дверью и чужими голосами на фоне; не в отеле с приторными до тошноты запахами и едиными на весь мир стандартами полотенец и простыней.

— Скажи, что тебе завтра не нужно целый день сидеть, — просит Себастьян, почти кричит, чтобы Крис услышал, и тот подается бедрами вверх, насаживается на член так, что ногти Себастьяна впиваются ему в кожу.

— Ох, хороший ответ, — шепчет он, едва может снова дышать. — Что еще спросить, чтобы получить такой же?

Крису не нужны вопросы, ответы на которые знают оба. Он матерится — грубо, грязно, отталкивая от себя Себастьяна, немедленно переворачиваясь на живот, поднимается на локти и колени.

— Окей, все для тебя, — в промежность льется новая доза лубриканта, и Себастьян замирает, только приставив головку к растраханному отверстию.

Крис подается назад, и у него сжимается где-то в подвздошии от того, что он не может — позволяет себе не мочь! — контролировать дыхание. Это дико, по-животному, но до неестественности правильно и хорошо — насаживаться на член, чувствуя, как сильная рука вцепляется в волосы и не дает уронить голову,глубже прогибая в пояснице.

— Ты решил затрахать меня до инфаркта? — деланно смеется уже переведший дух Себастьян где-то за спиной, в том мире, где существуют воздух, звуки, смысл слов и прочие реальные вещи вроде кровати, съехавших простыней и раскачивающегося над подушкой овального кулона.

— Сам виноват, — рычит Крис, все жестче подаваясь назад, заводя руку за бедра, втискивая в себя Себастьяна еще глубже.

— Тогда заканчиваем? Сам считай до пяти, на дольше меня не хватит. Задолбало представлять школьные завтраки и сороконожек, — выдыхает Себастьян.

Ну не-е-ет… Крис возражает. Крис не позволит всему так быстро прекратиться.

Между прочим, кроме задницы, в которую влюблен весь мир, у него имеется и член.

— Тайм-аут, — предлагает он.

— Ага. Попить бы.

Крису стоит неимоверных усилий остановиться и сесть на кровати. О том, что можно сделать хотя бы шаг, отлепиться от рук Себастьяна, от давно сбитых мокрых простыней, тяжело даже думать. Но это его дом, и ни виски, ни вода сами себя не принесут. Разве что можно попросить растянувшегося по ту сторону двери Доджера. Пес морщит нос, обнюхивая ноги хозяина, и на его морде написано явное недовольство тем, что он читает в странных запахах. Крис, извиняясь, треплет его за ухом, вооружается минералкой, бутылкой виски, коробкой наугад вытащенной еды и пытается не уронить ничего, пока тащит все в спальню и старается захлопнуть дверь так, чтобы не прищемить любопытную рыже-белую морду, влезшую в щель.

Себастьян развалился на кровати и это — невероятное зрелище. Он лениво поглаживает яйца и внутреннюю сторону бедра, а почти бордовый, влажный от всех естественных и специально купленных жидкостей член лежит на животе. Крис сглатывает. Откуда в давно пересохшем горле взялась слюна — загадка. Но сухость во рту, спазм в груди и пульсация в члене возвращаются, едва Себастьян ведет блестящие от смазки пальцы вниз по промежности, раздвигая колени, открываясь взгляду Криса. Его глаза закрыты, но Крис знает: не слышать стук двери и тяжелое дыхание неподалеку от кровати тот не мог.

Он бросает все из рук, не заботясь о ковре, потому что Себастьян откликается, жадно облизывает зацелованные пересохшие губы и, не открывая глаз, приподнимается на локте свободной руки. Крис дуреет, ошалевает от желания и хочет только одного — вытащить его во двор, к бассейну, и окатить водой с ног до головы, чтобы посмотреть как капли играют в голубоватом искусственном свете и сцеловать их одну за одной, если хватит выдержки. А нет — так просто без предупреждения перегнуть его через первую попавшуюся поверхность и таранить членом, пока не запросит пощады. Но, видимо, это не то, чего хочет сейчас Себастьян. Ах, да — пить, потому что тот нетерпеливо притопывает пяткой по кровати, все в той же позе, не вынимая пальцев, не открывая глаз, и вновь тянется вперед на локте, откидывая голову.

Какого хера эти тупые пластиковые бутылки запечатаны насмерть?

Трясущимися руками Крис льет минералку прямо в призывно открытые губы. В любом случае простыни придется выбросить.

Себастьян стонет с таким облегчением, будто только что кончил. Он все еще не коснулся своего члена, но выдох царапает Крису горло, и он собирает губами влагу со щеки Себастьяна, а после жадно приникает к бутылке, утоляя жажду реальную. Залить внутренний огонь не хватит всей воды Бостонской бухты. Себастьян сползает спиной с мокрого пятна на простыне, ложится ровно поперек кровати, и упирается ступнями в край. Крис все еще терпит, ждет, зная — чем дольше ожидание, тем слаще финал. Когда тот накрывает ладонью свои яйца, подбирая выше, выставляя напоказ влажное отверстие с припухшими розовыми краями, и без усилий, одним движением, вставляет два пальца до самых костяшек… Что ж… Крису остается только выдохнуть:

— Сам напросился! — вслепую нашарить флакон смазки и быстро провести кулаком вдоль своего члена, размазывая ее.

Возможно, Себастьян хотел продолжить эту игру. Крис помнит, как тот усаживал его на пол, а сам извивался на простынях, полностью раскрытый, растраханный собственными пальцами, бесстыдно и просяще вскидывал бедра, стараясь дрочить в такт с дыханием Криса. И оба они кончали так — на расстоянии трех шагов, не прикоснувшись друг к другу.

Не сегодня.

Крис даже не шепчет извинений или предупреждений. Ему и без того сложно стоять на ногах. Он просто вздергивает Себастьяна вверх. Целует зло, жадно, сколько хватает воздуха в легких. Опускается вместе с ним на короткий мягкий ворс ковра, и Себастьян улыбается — пошлее некуда, понимает без слов, становится на локти и колени и с готовностью кивает. Крис осторожно толкается, но когда вход целиком принимает головку — срывается, не жалея. Хватит. Оба терпели так долго, что следующего раунда точно не будет. Оба летят вперед — скорее! жестче! глубже! да-да-да! так! — стоны смешиваются в один, и непонятно, кто сильнее двигает бедрами, лишь Себастьян как-то ухитряется оторвать ладонь Криса от своего бедра и переложить на член.

Когда мир пропадает и необъятная вселенная сжимается в единое тугое кольцо вокруг члена, Крис и подумать не успевает, что надо… как-то… спросить, что ли… сказать что-то… блядь… вот оно… да…

И как пошевелиться после?

Когда находишь партнера вздернутым на колени, притиснутым спиной к своей груди так, что это грозит удушьем обоим, с ладонью на его мокром члене и его языком глубоко у себя во рту.

— Эмм… — пытается выдохнуть он, но Себастьян первым валится вперед, лицом в ковер, не позволяя Крису выскользнуть из его тела, увлекая за собой.

В мире существуют звуки: где-то гудит клаксон, шумит кондиционер, за дверью царапают пол когти, Себастьян легко смеется, выворачивается из-под него, целуя переносицу, влажные ресницы, макушку, и укладывается рядом, тут же на полу, обнимая руками и ногами.

Крису легко. Он не испытывает неловкости от того, что — никаких обсуждений заранее, ни мысли о презервативах, ноль предупреждений и, блядь, ни капли угрызений совести за то, что по бедрам Себастьяна течет его сперма, а собственная рука запачкана чужой. Так — только с ним, иначе Крис давно бы рехнулся.

Они отстраняются так же молча, нехотя расплетаясь, отрывая поочередно ноги и тела, пальцы, губы, взгляды, не обтираясь, не скрывая улик и следов, и на бедре Себастьяна уже расцветает синяк, а Крис боится резко присесть от тянущей боли в заднице.

— У меня рейс через три часа, — вздыхает Себастьян, отпивая теплый виски прямо из горла, сидя на полу со скрещенными ногами. — Не дергайся, вызову такси.

— Через неделю я буду в Нью-Йорке.

— Сиэтл. Еще Лос-Анджелес. Нью-Йорк — не могу сказать точно. Хьюстон, а потом улетаю. Далеко, в Европу, в Грецию, до середины осени. Может, в сентябре вырвусь в Торонто…

— Атланта, — со вздохом тянет Крис, и Себастьян бьет себя по лбу, вспоминая.

— Не разнеси им всю площадку.

— Я повзрослел. Слегка. Не замути там с Аполлоном.

— Как получится. Тогда… ноябрь?

— В ноябре съемки. Хвала изобретателям Скайпа, — смеется Крис. — Если захочешь, конечно.

Губы Себастьяна надолго лишают его возможность спросить что-либо еще, но когда получается…

— Я тебя… люблю?

— Мне кажется, это называется иначе, — улыбается Себастьян. — Но из нас двоих ты умеешь подбирать слова. Почему я должен возражать? И напоминаю про сценарий. Я откажусь, но кто-нибудь…

Крис бьется затылком об пол. Марла! Как же он забыл? Марла заслуживает самого лучшего режиссера.

— Я позвоню, кое-кому предложу, — обещает он потолку, Себастьяну и невидимой Марле.

Себастьян стягивает подушку и одеяло на пол, укутывая Криса, потому что тот дал бы себя переехать автобусом раньше, чем сумел бы встать. Из тела исчезли все кости до одной, и мозг вряд ли сможет сейчас управлять движениями, если не в состоянии отреагировать как следует, даже когда Себастьян нежно целует его в висок.

— Завтра позвонишь. Спи. Я выпущу Доджера во двор, когда буду уходить.

— Если там нет дождя, — шепчет Крис прежде, чем закрыть глаза.


End file.
